Kissing You
by Jacques Geun Seuk
Summary: Ami terdiam saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rei.Perasaannya membumbung tinggi untuk memiliki gadis cantik berambut merah itu. It's my first fanfic. And it's YURI. Dont like dont read. RnR please!


**KISSING YOU **

**Disclaimer:Naoko Takeuchi  
**

**by:Kazura Shizuka**

**Warning:OOC,GAJE,AU,YURI**

**

* * *

  
**

Ciuman ini begitu membuat Rei bahagia,ciuman yang lembut yang selalu dirindukannya

"Akankah Ia terus mengisi kekosongan hatiku," tanya Rei dalam hati

Kekosongan yang Rei alami sejak meninggalnya seseorang yang Rei sayang. Ini ciuman ketiga yang Rei dan kekasihnya lakukan,ciuman yang membuat Rei begitu bahagia disaksikan .bulan yang menyongsong serta ombak yang bergelayut lembut Rei menghentikan ciuman ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan ini dengan memeluk Ami hangat agar hatinya yang dingin tak lagi merindukan kehangatan.

Hati Rei terus gelisah memikirkan pertanyaan yang terus menyita untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di hati Rei itu Ia bertanya pada kekasihnya

"Akankah kau mengisi hidupku dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini ?"

"Ombaklah yang akan menjawabnya,ombak yang selalu mendekat kearah kita itulah jawabnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan selalu seperti ombak itu yang selalu ingin mendekat kearahmu"

**_6 BULAN LALU..._**

_Aku _sedang bersama Umino di kelas mengobrolkan ramalan masa depannya yang terus ditanyakanya tiba-tiba

"Cup," seorang gadis berambut biru pendek yang dikenal Rei merenggut ciuman tak sengaja melakukunya karena tubuhnya terdorong oleh lelaki kurus yang Rei kenal sebagai pacar ini terjadi sepersekian detik dihadapan temen-teman Pretty Soldiers Rei walau ciuman ini hanya beberapa detik tapi Rei bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Mizuno menciumnya. Tak pernah Rei duga Ami bisa mengisi relung hati Rei hingga kini.

**AMI MIZUNO'S POV**

Saat itu aku tiba di kelas setelah ke kantin Sekolah bersama teman-teman Pretty Soldier ku kecuali Rei yang sedang bersama Umino di kelas , namun tiba-tiba Aku didorong oleh Mamoru kejadian yang tak kuduga-duga karena aku mencium Rei tepat dibibirnya , meski hanya sebentar aku tahu ini begitu menggangu kejadian itu kami sangat sungkan untuk bertatap tapikarena kami harus bersatu untuk memberantas musuh seperti Endimion maka Aku terpaksa bersahutan dan bertatapan meski dalam keadaan terpaksa. Intesitas pertemuan kami begitu sering Aku jadi teringat kejadian itu dan tak bisa membendung perasaan antar wanita ini.

**REI HINO'S POV **

Hari itu Ami mengajakku bertemu dengannya di taman. Namun kami hanya saling diam dan duduk di bangku taman saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal Ia memelukku dan berkata

"Aku cinta padamu Rei,"katannya lembut sambil menyapu rambutku."Kau tak perlu memberikan jawaban karena aku tahu kau tak berminat pada wanita,apalagi wanita sepertiku."

"E..."

"Jadi aku hanya akan menyimpan perasaanku ini di dalam hati."

"Tidak Ami kau tak perlu menyimpan perasaanmu itu padaku karena akupun mencitaimu lebih daripada yang kau tahu."

Seakan tak percaya dengan hal ini Ami bertanya untuk meyakinkan"Apakah kau yakin dengan ucapcanmu barusan Rei?"

"Aku yakin 100% bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak kau menciumku."

"Tapi bagaimana pendapat teman-teman kita jika mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita ini?"tanyaku mengungkapkan pikiran yang terus menggangu sejak tadi.

"Menurutku untuk sekarang ini kita backstreet dulu dari mereka," katanya bijaksana. "Nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka."

"Aku terserah padamu saja."

Setelah kejadian itu kami menjadi sangat dekat dan sering bertemu diluar jam -teman Pretty Soldiersku yang tahu kami bertemu hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa kami menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan kami sempat digosipkan _yuri._Tapi siapa peduli dengan gosip itu yang penting aku merasa bahagia terlebih karena dia begitu perhatian seperti ketika aku merayakan ulang tahun. Aku ingat jelas pada saat itu Ia memberikan _surprise party dan pada _ saat yang lain Ia memberiku sebuah puisi :

_FIND YOU_

_Sejak kau memberiku satu kecup perasaan hangat_

_Aku terus terluka karena mencinta_

_Terjatuh dalam lubang kebingungan dan kesedihan _

_Melukai diri sendiri karena puzzle hatiku ditemukan oleh wanita_

_Tapi rasa harubiru cinta ini terkulai lembut _

_di danau kebahagiaan yang kau berikan_

_Saat ku untai cerita akan kegilaanku padamu seperti kau merasaku_

_Dinding hatiku terus berdering memanggilmu hingga saat ini _

_Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah kita jalani dan saat daun berguguran ditepian hatiku berkata j'adore Rei_

_Teruslah mengisi ruang hatiku dengan bunga cintamu  
_

Benar itu simpel tapi begitu membuatku tentram kini aku hanya bertanya. "Akankah ini terus begini?"

"Terus berjalan seperti ini?"

"Semoga."

* * *

to be continued.......

* * *

Maaf kalau fic ini abal mungkin agak ga jelas tapi nanti di chapter 2 saia akan mengembangkan konflik yang lebih apabila EYD saia masih banyak yang salah silahkan review Gozaimasu.


End file.
